Ginny's Letter and Fiery Temper
by Sabeling
Summary: A Tumblr cannon gave me the idea to write this short one-shot of Ginny receiving her a letter from the Holyhead Harpies, and her first game as a professional Chaser of a Major league Quidditch team. A little Garry fluff too, because we all love that. Enjoy! Teen because I'm overly cautious.


**Hey all it's been a very long time and I'm sooooo sorry, it's beem so crazy at school I've got midterms two weeks after break so I have to start studying, and all that. But I have a nice little one shot of a great ship. Garry, or Hinny. whatever it's calle d. I love them. Let's be honest book Ginny kicked major ass, movie Ginny never got the chance too and she's not an awful actress just I just didn't ike movie Ginny. But that doesn't stop me from shipping her with Harry. Honestly I also ship Harmione (Hemioarry?) and Dramione, because Tom Felton and Emma Watson! I also ship Ramione. I digress. This is a tublr headcannon I found and fet the need to write my own. I love it and I hope you all do too.**

The letter and Fiery Temper

 ** _December 2001_**

Harry sat at the breakfast table finishing his morning coffee and toast when Ginny ran into the kitchen. She was flushed from running and had a wide grin that lit up her face. In her hand she waved a green letter with gold embleming.

"It's here." She said slightly breathless from running all the way from the owl barn down the mile long driveway to the house.

Harry smiled from around his coffee mug; he couldn't help it. Here she was in only a very thin robe, no socks, her hair wild from having just woken up and ran to the barn to see if her letter had arrived, but it was still long and beautiful. Her face was anxious, though she wore a grin, there was wariness in her eyes.

"Open it then. You'll never know if you don't read their response." Harry replied to her.

Ginny's fingers quickly went to work, tearing open the letter and then she suddenly stopped. Her face fell.

"What is it? You can't have known they said know if you haven't even read it yet. Go on."

Ginny stared at the letter and muttered some unintelligible that Harry couldn't hear.

"Sorry honey? I didn't hear what you said."

Ginny's eyes met Harry's, searchingly they roamed his face.

"I can't read it, you do it." Ginny whispered but Harry was able to hear it this time.

She walked over to him and shoved the letter at him, her hands shaking.

"Okay, I will. Here take a seat."

Harry stood and offered his chair. Ginny took it, plopping down unceremoniously. She bit her lip, chewing on it in her anxiety.

Harry removed the letter from the envelope and commenced reading the letter.

"Dear Miss Weasley,

Thank you for your application to the all Women- Major League Welsh Quidditch Team, the Holyhead Harpies. As of November 2001, we have been a player short. Since Valmai Morgan's unfortunate injury, The Holyhead Harpies have been in need of a new Chaser.

Many applied for this position and failed to acquire it. It takes a great deal of talent and endurance to play for one of the oldest Quidditch teams in the world."

Harry stopped, looking at Ginny to make sure she was okay. She had grown noticeably paler, and seemed to be try to keep herself from crying. She looked back at her Fiance´. "Go on." She said.

Harry continued.

"It is our belief that you would be an excellent addition to our team, and on behalf of the Holyhead Harpies, I Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies are proud to appoint you the newest seeker. Enclosed are the dates, times and locations of practices and games. Please come to Holyhead Wales as soon as possible to be measured for your Quidditch uniform.

Yours it great respect and regard, Captain Gwenog Jones of the HolyHead Harpies."

Harry's voice had gotten progressively louder as he read the last paragraph, while Ginny had stood up so quickly she knocked the table chair down and she hurled herself screaming into Harry, her legs wrapping around his waist. Ginny kissed him fiercely, as Harry let the letter drop to the floor. His hands caught her. One was gripping her waist with enthusiasm the other against her back, pressing her closer to him, wanting to feel her against his body. His kissed her back fervently. Her hands gripped his hair, almost painfully, but not quite. Harry took large quick steps until Ginny felt the cool granite of their kitchen's countertop. They kissed passionately, their tongues darting playfully, which soon became consuming velvety kisses, that neither could get enough of. All of a sudden they heard the doorbell ring as if from far away, or through a wall of ice. It was muffled, their blood pounded in their ears and burned in their veins. Harry and Ginny only pulled back slightly. Harry spoke, sounding almost drunk, as his words slurred against Ginny's lips.

"Ignore it. whoever it is can wait."

Ginny made a sound of noncommittal agreement and went back to kissing him. Harry ran his fingers and tangled them through her brilliant red hair. The doorbell rang several more times. It was probably Teddy, or Hermione, or even Ron. Still Harry and Ginny didn't care, they ignored the ringing and soon it stopped, presumably the person had gotten sick of trying to ring the doorbell. It didn't matter. They wouldn't answer the door today, not for anyone. Today was for celebration.

"You know, this may be more comfortable in the other room." Ginny said and Harry trailed kisses down her exposed pale neck. Ginny tilted her head to the stairs which led up to their bedroom.

"That, Miss Ginevra Weasley, Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, is a bloody brilliant idea."

 ** _February 2002_**

It had been a couple months since Ginny Weasley had received her letter from the captain of the Holyhead Harpies and she and Harry immediately headed for Holyhead Wales. She had since been practicing six days a week, five hours a day; getting accustomed and acclimated to the team's players, rules, and strategies. She lived, ate and breathed Quidditch and Harry was with her the entire time. Now she would be playing her first match as a professional chaser. Her dream job on her dream team. They were playing the Falmouth Falcons, who were known for their violence and bad mouthing. In fact their motto was: _Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads._ She was ready for them. She heard the music rise and the shouts of the fans. The team mounted their brooms. Harry had boughten her a Turbo XXX after she had been accepted on the team and it was beautiful, she kept it perfectly groomed. The doors to the quidditch pitch opened and she raced out flying high over the crowd, doing a couple loop-de-loops to impress the audience. Then she readied herself in a position to steal the quaffle when the ref. threw it in the air. Across from her were two men and woman in dark grey and white robes with a falcon emblem on them, they grinned menacingly, and she glared back. Somewhere up in the stands sat the entire family, everyone there to support her. Well… not everyone, Fred wasn't here. Since his death George hadn't made two jokes, it saddened Ginny, knowing they were separated forever, the only other time they had been separated was when the Order of the Phoenix drank polyjuice potion to look like Harry to distract and confuse the Death Eaters and George lost his ear. The Referee flew out to the pitch and hovered close to the ground. He threw the quaffle and chaos ensued. Gwenog captured the quaffle who threw it to Genevieve, another chaser, who tried to throw it to Ginny but was intercepted by Matthew Bailey a chaser for the Falcons. The Falcons flew quickly down the pitch and made an attempt to score points. The keeper blocked it and returned the quaffle to Gwenog who passed it successfully to Ginny. The three Chasers raced down to the Falcons' hoops, with Kevin and Karl Broadmoor, the Falcons' beater brothers, right behind. A bludger flew right past Ginny's ear so close she felt the air. She heard a voice behind her, it must have been one of the Broadmoor brothers.

"Talentless hags." She heard one say, "I'd say more like talentless hotties, that new chaser's been looking pretty great." The other replied.

Ginny encouraged her broom to go just a little faster. The Falcon's keeper taunted her as she flew closer and closer to the hoops.

"You know Weasley you can't beat us. Everyone knows the only reason you made on the team is your precious fiance is famous Harry Potter, 'The Boy who Lived', 'The Chosen One', and most recently 'The War Hero.'"

The beaters had caught up to them, "Or maybe it's just because she has such a nice ass."

Ginny snorted. _I'm not the ass here, sod off you pigheaded git, or I'll curse you with the Bat Bogey Hex._ She thought. Instead she smiled at the Keeper and threw the quaffle right at his- well, she threw it up and slightly to the left, hitting it's mark so hard she heard a yell upon impact. The force knocked the Keeper back a good ten feet through his own hoop. She heard cheering throughout the crowd. Ginny Weasley just made her first goal as a professional chaser on the Holyhead Harpies team by throwing the quaffle so hard the Falcons' Keeper fell through his own hoop. She was so happy and laughed as she flew back to the middle to continue the game. The game last only three hours longer, during which Ginny made four of the nine goal by herself and assisted two. The Harpies' seeker caught the snitch ending the game and earning 150 extra points. The Harpies won by thirty points. By the end of the game Ginny was exhausted but very happy. She ran to Harry who picked her up and spun her before letting her back down again so he could kiss her. Ron and George soon joined them laughing hysterically at her first goal.

"That was bloody brilliant Ginny!" Ron exclaimed hugging her tightly.

George appeared to be laughing so hard he was crying.

"I think that quaffle hit him so hard he had a personality swap. He let in every goal you made barely even trying to stop you. Did you see his face after you hit him, it was like he fell in love with you. Marriage could be on the card. Sorry Harry, poor buddy ol' chap, that bloke may propose at any minute, we promise- I promise to sabotage the wedding."

George forgot for a moment about Fred and made his first joke since the war ended, it wasn't his best joke, but it was a start. Ginny was finally happy to see him healing. She was ecstatic her family was surrounding her and they all were so proud of her. After she changed back into her clothes the Weasleys and Harry went out to a muggle Welsh restaurant and celebrated Ginny's first goal and first win as chaser of the Holyhead Harpies. It was the perfect beginning to a new chapter of their lives.

 **So watchya all think? Nah? Yah? Let me know in your reviews please! Love you all. Merry Christmas and Happy holidays, or should I say Happy Christmas like the wizards and Witches do in Britain?**


End file.
